HANYA TEMAN
by sunflowerhimawari
Summary: Hinata tau dia hanyalah sebatas temannya Naruto. Tapi apa perasaan ini? Perasaan yang terasa hamoa dan tidak enak untuk dirasakan. Perasaan yang muncul saat melihat Naruro dengan gadis lain?


**Hanya Teman**

 _Naruhina fanfiction_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Happy Reading!_

Tak pernah Hinata sangka bahwa menatap punggung seseorang bisa semenyenangkan ini rasanya.

Memperhatikannya dalam diam. Merasakan perasaan berbunga-bunga ini dalam hatinya, _hanya dia yang tahu dan merasakannya._

Naruto Namikaze adalah salah satu dari beberapa laki-laki tampan yang ada di sekolahnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, _gagah kalau kata orang tua._ Siapapun yg melihatnya pasti bercita-cita mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari laki-laki itu! _Atau hanya Hinata saja yang begitu?_

Semuanya bermula semenjak kemunculan Naruto Namikaze sebagai siswa baru di kelasnya. Hinata Hyuga yang saat itu kelas 11 terkenal dengan _ke-anti-annya_ terhadap laki-laki manapun mengalami _—untuk pertama kalinya—_ hal yang dinamakan berdebar.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze, mohon bantuannya ya semua!" Ujar laki-laki _yang membuat jantungnya bekerja tidak normal_ itu dengan lantang. Tak lupa dengan senyuman lima jari andalannya. Suaranya yang rendah namun terkesan ceria itu menggetarkan hati Hinata. _Dia jatuh cinta pada kesan pertama yang diciptakan Naruto Namikaze._

Setelah itu Naruto mulai duduk tepat dua bangku berada di depannya. Dengan posisi seperti ini memudahkan Hinata untuk menatapnya tanpa perlu dicurigai ataupun ketahuan siapapun.

 _Entah sejak kapan itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya._

Dan sekarang disinilah dirinya, menatap _Narutonya_ yang sedang bermain bola dengan riang sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Sial dia terlalu cerah kalau terus-terusan tersenyum begitu." Hinata bergumam sedikit kesal. _Kalau dia terus terusan begitu Hinata tak akan dapat kesempatan kan? saingannya saja sudah sangat banyak._

"Hey Hinata! Bisa aku minta air?" Naruto berteriak kepadanya lantang. Hinata mendengus geli. Beginilah Naruto, apa-apa Hinata. _Dia kan jadi berharap banyak!._

Coba lihat! Padahal disana banyak sekali perempuan yang sudah membawa air dan handuk kecil berjejer untuk memberikan kepadanya seorang! Kenapa dia malah meminta Hinata yang diam saja dengan botol minum disebelahnya!

"Aku tidak mau! Ambil saja sendiri kesini!" Hinata berteriak dengan kesal. Matanya menatap semua perempuan dipinggir lapangan itu _—yang menatapnya jengah—_ dengan pandangan menusuk seakan berkata _jangan dekati dia! Dia milikku_

"Huh, kau ini pemalas sekali." Naruto berkata sambil menghampiri dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Biar saja, kalau tidak suka sana minta pada mereka yang sudah bersedia menunggumu di pinggir lapangan." Hinata memeluk lututnya. "Lihat mereka, menatapku seperti aku merebut hak mereka saja. Padahal kan kau yang kesini, bukan aku yang menyeretmu."

Naruto tersenyum. Gadisnya cemburu ternyata. Andai saja gadis ini adalah pacarnya, Naruto bisa menjamin! Dia dan Hinata akan menjadi pasangan paling romantis di dunia ini!

 _'Sadarlah Naruto! Dia bukan pacarmu, salah, dia belum menjadi pacarmu!'_ Naruto menyadarkan dirinya dalam hati.

"Ah, aku kan maunya kalau dari kamu." Naruto berujar manja dan mengambil botol minum milik Hinata. Tidak lupa juga handuk kecil yang bertengger manis dileher Hinatanya.

"Hinata kau wangi sekali si. Aku jadi jatuh cinta hehe." Ujar Naruto yang baru saja menghirup handuk milik Hinata.

"Naruto, sadarkah dirimu ini bahwa ucapanmu itu sangatlah terdengar mesum." Hinata mendelik menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya. _Lihat kan? Naruto memberi harapan tinggi sekali padanya._

"Sial." Hinata kesal sekali sekarang dengar pemikirannya.

"Hei Hinata jangan marah begitu dong, aku kan hanya bercanda tadi." Naruto merebahkan dirinya di paha Hinata. Menutup wajahnya dengan handuk milik Hinata juga.

Begitulah Naruto. Tadi bilang jatuh cinta, sekarang bilang bercanda. "Menyebalkan sekali." Hinata mendengus kesal.

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata selalu saja jutek padanya? Tapi Hinata tidak pernah menolak perlakuan—yang menurut Naruto sendiri manis—nya.

Itukan membuat Naruto tidak pede ingin menjadikan Hinata miliknya!

Bagaimana kalau dia ditolak? Hinata akan langsung menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dia akan kehilangan _bantalnya._

"Hinata, kepalaku." Naruto berujar manja.

"Kenapa kepalamu?" Hinata tau bahwa Naruto memintanya melakukan _rutinitas._

"Hinataaaaaaa, kepalaku." Naruto mengeluskan kepalanya pada perut Hinata dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Hinata bersemu merah.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Hinata mulai mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Naruto suka ini, jika saja wajahnya tidak ditutupi handuk _wangi_ Hinata, wajahnya pasti sudah terlihat bersemu merah saking senangnya.

"Kalau kalian seromantis ini selalu kenapa tidak jadian saja sih!" Sakura berkata sambil menatap Hinata dengan wajah menggoda. Sakura tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu menyukai teman dari pacarnya. _Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya._

"Wah Naruto, ada yang bertanya apakah kau berniat menjawab?" Hinata berkata sambil mengambil handuk yang menutupi wajah tampan _Narutonya._

"Kau ingin aku yang menjawab? Haruskah aku mengakui bahwa kau adalah calon istriku?" Naruto berkata begitu sambil mencubit pipi Hinata gemas. "Ayo lakukan lagi dengan kepalaku, jangan berhenti."

"Calon istrimu? Wah sejak kapan kita memiliki hubungan sespesial itu?" Dengan sedikit sinis menutupi perasaannya. Jujur saja, hati Hinata berdebar saat Naruto berkata soal _calon istri. 'Ya tuhan, biarkan itu menjadi kenyataan.'_ Hinata berdoa dalam hatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tuh kau dengar sendiri Sakura, kami hanya _teman_ tidak lebih." Naruto menutup kembali matanya. "Hinata, kepalaku."

"Ah sial, aku ini pasti _teman yang sangat baik ya."_ Hinata menekankan kalimat itu. Kesal sekali rasanya, apa-apaan Naruto bisa membawanya ke langit lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja??

"Wah, walaupun kalian _hanya teman_ tapi dunia serasa milik berdua sekali ya." Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. _MENGAPA MEREKA SALING KESAL BEGITU SI?!_ Sakura membatin kesal.

"NARUTOOOOO! Kau ini! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan apa yang kutemukan?! Kau disini bermesraan dengan _temanmu_ itu! Tidak tahukah dirimu bahwa ibumu sudah menelponku berkali-kali bertanya kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu!" Shion datang dengan kemarahan memuncak sampai wajah cantiknya memerah.

' _Dengan temanmu katanya? Dia menyindirku yang hanya temannya?? Mentang-mentang dia adalah pacar dari Naruto Namikaze.'_ Hinata membatin berapi-api.

Ya, inilah dia Miku Shion. Si gadis cantik dengan segala kelebihannya. Kekasih dari Naruto Namikaze yang sangat amat dikagumi oleh Hinata.

Sebutlah Hinata gila karena menyukai laki-laki yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi perasaan itu kan tidak bisa dikontrol!

"Ah Shion, kau ini berisik sekali si. Menggaanggu saja." Naruto bangkit dari tidur nyamannya.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya ya! Kau pikir sudah jam berapa ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana daritadi! Kau ini lupa acara kita ya?!" Shion berteriak marah.

"Apasi kau ini, memangnya kita punya acara apa? Yang ada aku disini yang memiliki acara dengan Hinata. Kau saja yang mengganggu." Naruto tidak mau kalah dengan argumennya.

"Kau gila! Hari ini adalah acara pertemuan keluarga. Ibumu sudah menghubungiku berkali-kali. Haruskah aku mengadukanmu padanya? Disaat seperti ini kau malah asik-asik bermesraan dengan gadis yang bahkan pacarmu saja bukan!" Shion membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Baiklah sayang, ayo kita pulang sekarang ya? Mari kita temui ibuku yang cantik dan baik hati itu. Kau tidak akan berkata macam-macam kan?" Naruto langsung bangkit dan merangkul Shion mesra. Dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Apaan si kau ini?! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Aku sudah muak sekali" Shion yang berusaha melepaskan _rangkulan mesra_ Naruto.

"Sayang jangan marah begitu dong." Naruto malah mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan jangan pernah memanggilku sayang!" Shion berlari pergi menjauhi Naruto.

"Wah Naruto dan Shion itu sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang telah bersama dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Akrab sekali mereka." Ino—yang entah sejak kapan ada disana— menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Iya kau benar sekali Ino. Apalagi kalau dilihat-lihat mereka mirip, sudah seperti jodoh saja!" Sakura menimpali dengan tak kalah semangat.

Tak menyadari adanya hati yang patah didekat mereka.

Jujur saja, Hinata tak pernah merasakan sakit hati. Biasanya ia hanya kesal. Tapi dia cukup menikmati berada di dekat Naruto seperti ini. Dia sudah bahagia dengan kedekatan mereka _yang hanya sebatas teman saja._

Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya sekarang terasa... bagaimana ya? Hampa, berat, dan sangat amat tidak nyaman.

 _Hinata ingin menangis sekali rasanya._

Ini melebihi rasa kesal yang selama ini ia rasakan. Apa tadi kata Shion? Pertemuan keluarga? Yang benar saja! Keluarga mereka saja sudah akrab!

 _Hinata benar benar tak ada kesempatan._

"Huh apalah aku si _gadis yang bahkan bukan pacar_ nya ini. Cantik tidak, seksi tidak, baik juga tidak, punya bakat tidak. Berkebalikan sekali dengan kekasihnya _si Shion itu."_ Hinata berujar lirih, meratapi perasannya.

 _Meratapi cinta pertamanya yang telah kandas bahkan tanpa diperjuangkan._

"Hei Hinata apa maksudmu? Naruto itu menyukaimu." Sakura memberikan sudut pandangnya sebagai teman. "Lagipula Shion itukan..."

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak usah menghiburku. Memang menatap punggungnya saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku bahagia." Hinata tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku duluan ya kawan-kawan."

Sakura dan Ino menatap kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Mengapa Hinata cemburu pada Shion? Pikir mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya Hinata datang dengan wajah lesu. Dia lelah sekali. Dia memikirkan segala hal yang dia rasa dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik, _walaupun pasa kenyataannya keadaan malah semakin buruk._

Cinta pertama seorang gadis memang tak pernah berhasil kan?

Hinata menggeleng pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan yang berada diatas meja.

"Hai cantik, selamat pagi." Naruto menyapanya dengan cara berbisik ditelinganya.

 _Membuat Hinata ingin menangis saja._

Hinata yang memang sudah berniat untuk mengabaikan pemuda itupun tidak merespon sedikitpun yang pemuda itu katakan.

' _Terserah padanya saja dasar playboy jelek.'_ Maki Hinata dalam hatinya.

Naruto pun mengernyit bingung dengan tidak adanya respon dari Hinata. Biasanya Hinata akan menyapanya kembali atau memarahinya jika memang mereka sedang bertengkar.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Sakura—teman sebangku Hinata— seakan bertanya _apa yang terjadi padanya._

"Entahlah, semenjak kemarin kau _sayang sayangan_ dengan Shion dia sudah menjadi begitu." Sakura berucap datar. Jujur saja dia sudah mulai jengah dengan _ketidakberlanjutan_ hubungan kedua temannya ini yang masih _stuck_ dalam status 'teman'.

' _Persetan dengan mulut ember Sakura!'_ Maki Hinata dalam hati.

Ah, apakah Hinata cemburu padanya? Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Dia menyeringai. Sekarang dia akan menggoda habis-habisan gadisnya ini.

"Hinata ku yang cantik. Apakah kau cemburu? Kau lucu sekali si..." Naruto membelai pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Lagipula mengapa kau cemburu pada Shion? Harusnya kan dia yang cemburu padamu, mengingat betapa romatisnya kita ini." Naruto terkekeh.

"Hei Naruto Namikaze, dengar ya, apa menurutmu hal yang dapat membuatku murung adalah kau yang _sayang-sayangan_ dengan gadis pirang itu! Hei tenang saja, aku yang _hanya temanmu_ ini tidak mungkin cemburu. Toh kita berdua kan _hanya teman._ Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kursimu _temanku."_ Hinata menekankan kata-kata teman pada setiap ucapannya.

"Hei Hinata, aku tidak tahu kau semarah ini. Shion itu-" Naruto mulai memasuki mode seriusnya namun perkatannya dipotong.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang Shion padaku _teman._ Lagipula kita _hanya teman_ kenapa kau sampai sebegininya? Kembalilah ke kursimu _temanku."_ Hinata membalasnya dengan kesal.

Apa maksudnya tadi? Dia ingin memperjelas hubungan bahagianya dengan Shion di depan Hinata? Oh, Hinata sudah cukup muak.

"Hinata sebaiknya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dulu..." Sakura mulai menengahi perdebapatan yang dapat berujung fatal ini. Kalau begini, bisa bisa temannya berakhir bahkan sebelum jadian!

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Sakura. Aku ini _hanya temannya._ Kenapa harus menjelaskan tentang gadis lain kepada _hanya temannya_ ini? Sebaiknya kau Naruto _temanku yang terbaik dan akan selamanya menjadi teman_ kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Hinata berkata sambil menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

Naruto menatapnya tak kalah sinis. Jujur saja, ia kesal dengan kata kata Hinata yang seakan-akan menjelaskan betapa dirinya ini _hanya sebatas teman-_ nya. Menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya bahwa mereka tak lebih dari sekedar teman.

ENTAH MENGAPA KATA TEMAN SANGAT DIBENCI NARUTO NAMIKAZE SAAT INI!

"Baiklah _temanku_ selamat menikmati harimu bersama _temanmu_ yang lain" Naruto beranjak menuju bangkunya tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Hinata.

Ah! Kalau begini ceritanya, mana tahan Hinata tidak menangis!

Mata Hinata sudah memerah, badannya mulai bergetar. Dia sedang merasakan hal yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Perasannya tidak bisa dijelaskan, sama seperti perasannya saat pertama kali melihat Naruto. _Namun yang ini tidak menyenangkan._

"Hinata kau harus tahan! Semangat!" Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis. "Lagipula dia itukan kekasih orang lain, bahkan hubungan mereka sangan bahagia. Masa iya kau tega pacar pertamanu adalah hasil kau merusak hubungan orang?" Hinata berujar lirih.

"Pacar? Naruto punya pacar?" Sakura berkata dengan nada penasaran. Jujur saja ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya ini yabg terlihat seperti, _menyatakan saja belum tapi sudah ditolak._ Menyedihkan bukan?

"Iya si Shion itu, kemarin bahkan sudah ada acara pertemuan keluarga." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Hinata Shion itu—" Sakura mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan berusaha membantu kedua temannya ini meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Namun lagi-lagi Hinata menyelanya.

"Tidak usah berusaha menghibur Sakura. Aku tidak apa apa. Jangan bahas apapun tentang masalah ini ya!" Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _Kalau sudah begini mana mungkin Sakura bisa memaksa._

Kalau begitu ia akan membicarakannya dengan Naruto istirahat nanti.

Istirahatpun tiba. Sakura segera pergi mencari Naruto yang entah berada dimana. ' _Mengapa ia tiba-tiba hilang begitu sih!'_ Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

Dan disitulah Naruto berada, tepat dipinggir lapangan, sedang dikerumuni _semut-semut gatal._

"Dasar brengsek, baru dibegitukan saja dia langsung tebar pesona begitu!" Sakura marah! Tapi dia harus membuat kedua temannya ini mengerti. Bagaimanapun Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto mencintai Hinata sama besarnya dengan Hinata mencintai Naruto.

"Hei Naruto!" Sakura berteriak dan segera berlari menujur _calon pacar sahabatnya_ itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Hinata Naruto. Bukan malah berada disini dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang sudah seperti _semut kegatelan!"_ Sakura berkata langsung dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Ah untuk apa menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu pada gadis _yang hanya temanku_ itu. Dia bahkan mengatakan itu berkali-kali." Naruto menatap sakura dengan pandangan lelah.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Shion padanya?" Sakura mendelik.

"Tentu saja pernah! Mana mungkin tidak pernah!" Naruto berkata pada Sakura dengan nada sengit.

"Lalu mengapa dia masih begitu!" Sakura membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Mana aku tahu! Mungkin baginya hubungan kita ini hanyalah teman Sakura, aku tidak seberharga itu dimatanya." Naruto sudah cukup kesal sekarang. Rasanya ia seperti ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Hinata tidak menganggapmu hanya sebatas teman bodoh!" Sakura tidak habis pikir ada apa dengan dua orang ini!

"Dia menganggapku begitu Sakura, jangan sok tahu." Naruto melirik sedikit kearah sampingnya dan menemukan Hinata.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya dia langsung mengambil bento yang dipegang oleh gadis berambut hitam yang ada disampingnya—yang memang ditujukan untuk Naruto— menarik pinggangnya mendekat dan mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Terimakasih makanannya cantik, aku akan menikmatinya." Naruto tersenyum menawan kearah gadis itu dan melirik sekilas kearah Hinata.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Hinata yang berlinang air mata pergi berlari menjauhinya.

Sakura yang melihat itupun semakin marah kepada Naruto. Ia memukul kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Cepat kejar dia."

"Untuk apa? Dia kan _hanya temanku._ Bahkan tadi dia menekankan hal itu berkali-kali." Naruto mendecih kesal. Sebenarnya perasaannnya tidak enak melihat Hinata yang berlari sambil berlinangan air mata seperti itu. Tapi dia sungguh kesal dengan kata _teman_ yang Hinata ucapkan tadi pagi.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil sekali sih! Apakah kau pernah berkata bahwa Shion adalah saudaramu pada Hinata?" Sakura berusaha sabar.

"Untuk apa mengatakannya? Bukankah satu sekolah sudah tau bahwa kami adalah saudara?" Naruto melihat kearah Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dasar bodoh! Hinata mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia sampai mengadakan acara pertemuan dua keluarga, saat kemarin Shion berkata soal _teman_ yang bermaksud untuk mengejekmu, Hinata kira itu untuknya! Hinata mengira bahwa Shion memberi peringatan padanya bahwa dia _hanyalah seorang teman_ sedangkan Shion adalah kekasihnya! Kau ini bagaimana si? Hinata bahkan berkata bahwa dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Shion, dia sangat galau kemarin! Dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?! Kau malah mencium seorang gadis yang tidak jelas ini!" Sakura berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan wajah memerah, dia kesal sekali. _Kenapa Naruto sangat bodoh._

Naruto memandang sakura dengan tatapan kaget berlebihan. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar ternyata. "Ta-tapi Shion itukan saudaraku! Bagaimana mungkin kami sepasang kekasih! Dan bagaimana bisa aku mendekati Hinata sebegitunya padahal aku memiliki kekasih? Apakah Hinata benar benar tidak peka?"

"Makanya! Cepat kejar dia dan segera berilah penjelasan."

Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Bahkan ia menjatuhkan bento yang tadi dia ambil dari gadis yang dia kecup.

"Kalian semua. Jangan harap bisa mendapatkan Naruto! Kalian itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Hinata." Sakura berteriak sambil memandang mereka dengan begis. Lalu berlalu pergi menuju kelas.

 _Tugas Sakura sekarang sudah selesai._

Naruto berlari dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu teringat kesalahannya dan murung. Lalu tersenyum lagi, lalu murung lagi.

Dia sudah mencari Hinata ke seluruh penjuru sekolah tapi dia tak menemukannya!

"Dimana kau Hinata..." Naruto berujar lirih. Ah! Ada satu tempat yang belum diperiksa!

 _Atap sekolah._

Dan benar saja, disinilah dia menemukan primadona hatinya. Sedang duduk dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Badannya bergetar.

' _Pasti Hinata menangis'_ Naruto merasa amat bersalah sekarang.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disebelahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata "Jangan menangis begitu sayang, nanti kau jadi jelek." Naruto berusaha sedikit menghibur Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Sana kau pergi dnegan gadis rambut hitam itu saja! Dasar kau playboy jelek!" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak didepan wajah Naruto.

Naruto terkikik.

"Untuk apa? Kan permaisuriku ada disini. Kenapa aku harus kesana bersama rakyat biasa?" Naruto mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Banyak sekali omonganmu ini ya! Kalau aku permaisurinya lalu Shion jadi apa?! Kau jadikan dewi yang kau puja-puja? Yang kau sayang-sayang." Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua permata amethys Hinata.

"Sayangku... kau satu-satunya. Shion itu saudaraku. Jangan marah lagi sayang."

"Bo-bohong! Marganya tidak sama denganmu ataupun dengan ibumu! Jangan mencari alasan kau." Sebersit harapan hadir di hati Hinata, jantungnya mulai berbedar tak biasa—seperti biasa saat di dekat Naruto— dan ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja dia adalah anak dari tanteku. Jadi dia menggunakan marga ayahnya yang tidak satu keluarga denganku." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

 _Sakura benar ini hanya salah paham._

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong." Hinata meraih wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya.

"Tentu saja benar! Kau bisa bertanya langsung pada ibuku jika tidak percaya. Bukankah tadi ku katakan bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya?" Naruto menyeringai jahil. Sedikit lagi, ya, sedikit lagi Hinata jadi miliknya.

"Dasar pembohong! Kau bilang aku satu-satunya, bagaimana dengan gadis berambut hitam tadi!" Jujur saja, Hinata sangat kesal melihat Naruto mengecup pipi gadis itu. Rasanya hatinya terbakar.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya Hinata."

"Tapi kau mengecup pipinya!" Hinata membantah dengan lantang.

"Baiklah maafkan aku kalau soal itu. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kau ku kecup? Atau mau ku cium?" Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat rona merah di pipi gadisnya, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecupi wajah Hinata.

Hinata menahan wajah itu dengan pipi menggembung kesal. "Untuk apa? Aku ini kan hanya _temanmu._ Enak saja kecup-kecup."

Ya! Naruto kesal sekali saat kata _teman_ itu meluncur bebas dari bibir ranum gadisnya.

"Kalau begitu, mau jadi pacarku tidak?" Naruto berucap mantap sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

"E-eeeh?" Wajah Hinata langsung merona merah.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto berucap sekali lagi.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dan mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ini adalah hari yang diimpikannya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Hinata!

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" Naruto bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Sayangku ini boleh ku kecup?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar dan perasaan yang membuncah.

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto serius. "Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya was-was, takut Hinata tidak suka kecupannya.

"Ta-tadi Naruto mengecup pipi kiri gadis itu." Hinata berkata sambil malu-malu.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau begitu Naruto juga harus mengecupku disana, aku tidak mau kalah!" Hinata berujar sambil menoleh kekanan.

Hati Naruto membuncah. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Perasaannya sangat berbunga-bunga sekarang.

Dia sangat mencintai putri manis paman Hiashi ini!

"Naruto!" Hinata berkata sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya.

Cup

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengecupnya pipinya lembut.

"A-aku juga ingin dipeluk." Hinata berucap sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan wajah merahnya.

Naruto terkekeh lalu memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Menghirup wangi parfum pemuda itu.

Salah satu cita-citanya terkabul, eh?

"Hinata..." Naruto berucap pelan, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Kalau aku ingin menciummu, bolehkan?"

Hinata semakin tersipu dalam pelukannya. Lalu mengangguk singkat.

Naruto tertawa bahagia, sambil memeluk Hinata semakin erat untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas.

Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dan mulai mengikis jarak diantara wajah mereka.

Cup

Ciuman pertama mereka pun terjadi. Menjadi awal baru dari sekian banyak hal yang akan terjadi pada hubungan baru mereka

 _Bukan hanya sekedar teman saja._

 ** _END_**

 _Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca fict pertama ku! Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari semua ya!_


End file.
